A Rin & Sesshomaru Story
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: What will happen when Mr. Popular gets closely involved with Rin when he has avoided her for so many years? The chapters are named for the songs that are in them, hence the lyrics. (BSB Backstreet Boys) Chapter 6 is best if you listen to the song with it
1. Weekend - The wanted

Rin and Sesshomaru had grown up with one another, Rin was often the topic of negative conversation between Sesshomaru and his mother. When Izayoi came in to his life, he seemed to calm down and accept her again….That was before High school at Shikotama High, where her whole life changed.

"Watch it filthy human, can you be any more dumb, it is obvious you have eyes on your head for a reason." Kagura snapped as she shoved by Rin, knocking her onto the ground, spilling her books everywhere. Rin glanced up when she heard a chuckle, her heart broke when she saw that chuckle of amusement came from Mr. Popular himself, Sesshomaru Inu. Rin realized it had been several years since he forgot her existence.

Kagome sneered at the boys and kneeled down to help Rin scoop up her books. "Come on Rin, let's go." She took Rin's arm and walked away. Kagome was a popular beautiful priestess in training, Rin knew she would never amount to anything. Kagome dropped her books off at her locker. "So Rin, There's this party at a club. A Lot of boys will be there, who knows you may find someone." Rin agreed to go and the two went about their day as usual.

Rin stood in front of her mirror hours later wondering why she was doing this again. Her reflection showed she was wearing a beautiful red dress with one off the shoulder strap, she wore matching red shoes. Kagome stepped in to her room and went looking through her accessories. "Here we go Rin, perfect for you" She lifted a necklace and clasped it about Rin's neck, looking down, she saw it was a beautiful tear drop shaped red stone pendant on a gold chain. She also put in matching red earrings for Rin. "There, all finished. Now we are ready to go."

Rin stepped down the stairs only to see Sango and Soten. She stepped out of the house and they all filed in to Kagome's car. Arriving at the Saiga Club, there were already a lot of people, but Kagome's name got the group in with no time to spare waiting. They all sat at a booth and that's when Rin noticed them…The popular boys.

Sesshomaru was sitting beside Miroku whole Inuyasha sat beside Shippo. Inuyasha nodded towards them and Rin snapped her head to the front as she saw Sesshomaru's head slowly turn in her direction. Rin excused herself and stated she wanted to dance. Kagome shouted for her to wait cause she wanted to also, Soten and Sango followed and soon the dance floor cleared the way as thgroup's favorite song started playing.

I just want you for the weekend

I need you like the beat inside my head

I just want you for the weekend

I know I'm gonna see your face again

Come here right now girl

I'll make you sweat like you've worked out

Then we'll down a drink or two

You won't know what I'll put you through

Rin felt the beat slowly start to course through her body and she just let go and went with it, never knowing her dancing exceeded Kagome's or Sango's and certainly not knowing who's gaze it attracted.

I just want you for the weekend

I need you like the beat inside my head

I just want you for the weekend

I know I'm gonna see your face again

Let's get down and some more

Then we'll take it to the floor

So make your body close to mine

Girl you're looking so fine

Now for the last time…

Sesshomaru found himself gripping the moving girl's hips and grinding with her, in truth he missed Rin. Her laugh, her smile, her touch, he missed it all. He leaned down and started singling softly along with the song making her eyes snap open.

I just want you for the weekend

I need you like the beat inside my head

I just want you for the weekend

I know I'm gonna see your face again

Come here right now girl

I'll make you sweat like you've worked out

Then we'll down a drink or two

You won't know what I'll put you through

I just want you for the weekend

I need you like the beat inside my head

I just want you for the weekend

I know I'm gonna see your face again

I know I'm gonna see your face again

I know I'm gonna see your face again

Rin slowly turned around and found herself in Sesshomaru's embrace. He nodded towards the stairs indicating he wished to talk in private. Rin looked around and found Kagome making out with Inuyasha, Sango dancing with Miroku and Soten flirting with Shippo. Rin nodded and decided to go talk to him.

They headed up the stairs and Sesshomaru entered a room and shut the door behind her, Rin crossed the room and sat on the bed waiting for him to talk. "Rin, I know I have not been the best of friends with you and I am sorry for that. I miss you" He stated and sat next to her. Rin met his gaze and before either knew what they were about, Sesshomaru's lips were on Rins, moving gently. Rin slid her arms up his chest to push him away only to be stopped by his plea.

"Please Rin? I just want you for the weekend, I need you. No one else ever compares to you Rin." He said as his hands slid her shirt up to slide along her bare stomach. Rin moaned softly as her arms wrapped around him, pulling him on top of her as she let herself fall back on the bed. She knew that the following school day when they went back, he would still treat her like a filthy human and that was ok because she loved him.

Sesshomaru slid his hand along her waist to unclasp her pants and slid a hand in to gently stroke her heat. Rin moaned and arched upwards against his body, her moans filling his ears making him happy that no one has touched her. He leaned upwards and placed open mouthed kisses on her neck as his hand picked up speed and moved her panties aside to slide his fingers inside her.

Rin whimpered as her nails dug into his body, giving herself completely over to Sesshomaru's care. He slid his hand from her pants and pulled them off of her along with her panties. He slid his hands along her thighs and pulled her down to the edge of the bed, he slid his tongue along the slit of her heat. Rin gasped softly when she felt his mouth slowly licking her heat, fanning the heat growing inside her. He slowly pushed his tongue inside her and alternated with circling her clit slowly driving Rin insane with need. Just as she was about to reach an indescribable pleasure, he pulled back and slid up her body, kissing her deeply he slid within her tight body, groaning into her mouth as he swallowed her cry.

He lifted his hips and plunged back into her, swallowing each of her moans as he gave more thrusts. He shifted his hips so he angled differently into her body. Rin whimpered into his kiss as her legs wound tightly around his waist as he lifted his mouth from hers, he thrust harder into her as they lost all sense of thought. Rin's body froze as she arched upwards, an intense pleasure flowing through her body as she cried Sesshomaru's name, He groaned her name as his own body froze, emptying its release into her body. Rin panted softly as she turned her body around so her back faced him.

"Just go Sesshomaru. You got what you wanted, you got your lay so go brag to your friends about it and we will go back to the way things are." Tears silently fell as she heard him get up, get dressed and soon heard the click of the door as it closed behind him. She got up and dressed before sneaking out the window and running home on her own. She entered her house just as her father came down the stairs to go to his job of overnight shifts.

"Oh Rin….it happened didn't it?" he asked as she ran into her father's embrace. He may not be her real father, but he raised her, that was good enough for her. He just lead her to the entertainment room and sat her on the sofa. "I will make you some special hot cocoa, the chocolate will make you feel better." He said and stood, she soon heard the sounds of dishes being moved and her cocoa being prepared. He soon came out with a cup of her triple chocolate hot cocoa with extra whipped cream on it, just the way she liked it when she was depressed.

"Thank you Dad. I Don't wanna hold you up from work though, you could get in trouble. I'll be ok, thank you for the cocoa though." She smiled at him as she took a sip. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He would make a call to Sesshomaru's father about this.

Meanwhile…

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked through the door of the Inu manor. Inutaisho was standing at the door to his office. Sesshomaru stepped inside as his father shut the door. "I suppose you are not going to tell me why I smell a human on you this night are you?" Sesshomaru sat in silence. "Don't think I do not know Rin's scent Sesshomaru. That girl has been a part of our family since she was only 12. I know at the age of 16 the hormones rage, but I hope you have thought about what will happen should she get in a delicate situation."

Sesshomaru's face paled, he had not thought about that at all. Rin willingly gave herself and that's all he cared about.

A/N: what will Sesshomaru do? Will rin be pregnant or will he be lucky?


	2. Fire With Fire - letter black

Rin had decided that to prove she was not broken by Sesshomaru's behavior towards her, she made her mind up to go clubbing with her friends. She had made plans to meet Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku at the club after her after school program. Rin had just gotten home and quickly took a shower, then sat down and did some homework. She glanced at the clock and cursed when it read 6:45. She had approximately 15 minutes to be ready and at the club. Thankfully it never took her long.

Rin quickly dressed in her low hip hugging jeans, a t-shirt that exposed her stomach. A swift movement ensured her mascara was on as well as her lip gloss. She quickly tousled her curvy hair and on her way out the door, grabbed her jacket locking up behind her. She walked quickly to the club and as she got closer, her hips moved to the increasing sound of the music's beat blaring from the club.

Rin wormed her way up to the beginning of the line and gave the guy her name, he opened the gate and allowed her in. Rin's eyes scanned the club looking for her friends as her body reacted to the beat of music. She glanced towards the booths and noticed Sesshomaru with the school's most easy woman, Kagura. She scoffed and made her way by them and straight to Kagome's table. Inuyasha smiled and pulled her down next to him, opposite to the side occupied by Kagome. Her favorite song came on and Rin smirked knowing what it would do to Sesshomaru to hear their favorite song while she danced the way he liked her to only with Kohaku instead of Sesshomaru.

Rin stood up and grabbed Kohaku's hand and pulled him past a glaring Sesshomaru as she wound her way through the crowd with Kohaku in tow. Her body began swaying to the beat as he caught on and danced with her.

 **You had to open up that door**

 **It's never gonna be the way it was before**

 **So what do we fight for**

 **And do we always have to even up that score**

 **I don't know where we went wrong**

 **I don't know where we belong**

 **Tell me why we are so lost**

 **When we decide which side we're on**

 **And now it's on, we're fighting**

 **Fire with fire**

 **The flames are burning, burning**

 **Higher and higher**

 **It always has to be an**

 **Eye for an eye**

 **Justice remains the one**

 **And only desire**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

Rin turned so Kohaku's hands were on her hips as her back ground into Kohaku gently eliciting a growl from Sesshomaru. 'What the hell is she doing? She belongs to me and no one else' his inner raged. Before he knew what he was doing he stood up and pushed through the people and yanked Rin away from Kohaku and growled at him. Kohaku took the hint and backed off, leaving Rin to Sesshomaru.

 **You do to me like I do to you**

 **And I do to you like you do to me**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **There's a feeling deep inside**

 **It's way to hard to ever push aside**

 **It's all that's on your mind**

 **I wanna give in but I can't this time**

 **I don't know where we went wrong**

 **I don't know where we belong**

 **Tell me why we are so lost**

 **When we decide which side we're on**

 **And now it's on, we're fighting**

 **Fire with fire**

 **The flames are burning, burning**

 **Higher and higher**

 **It always has to be an**

 **Eye for an eye**

 **Justice remains the one**

 **And only desire**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **You do to me like I do to you**

 **And I do to you like you do to me**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

Rin felt Sesshomaru turn her around so her back faced his front as his arms snaked around her waist, his face nuzzling her neck. His hips ground slowly into her back-side as she moved her head, exposing her neck for him. It had been so long since they danced like that and Rin missed it. Kagura's glares were obvious as she watched him hold Rin close.

 **You aren't backing down, backing down**

 **And I ain't giving into you**

 **There's no more common ground, common ground**

 **You broke the only golden rule**

 **Fire with fire**

 **Fire with fire**

 **Fire with fire**

 **Fire with fire**

 **And now it's on, we're fighting**

 **Fire with fire**

 **The flames are burning, burning**

 **Higher and higher**

 **It always has to be an**

 **Eye for an eye**

 **Justice remains the one**

 **And only desire**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **You do to me like I do to you**

 **And I do to you like you do to me**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **You do to me like I do to you**

 **And I do to you like you do to me**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

Rin turned and wound her arms around his neck as he lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist. His mouth trailing open kisses along her exposed neck. He pulled back slightly, "Rin, we need to talk. Somewhere private" Rin looked away, last time he wanted that they wound up in bed and he abandoned her. She bit her lip and lead him to an empty room, this time opting to sit on a desk as she waited for him to talk.

"Rin…..Ever since that night, I just can't seem to stop thinking about you. I miss you, and the more I try to ignore it, the more intense the emotions become. I keep thinking back to that night, the way your hands roamed my body, the way your legs wrapped around me, the way your voice cried out as I took your body to new heights. I miss the trust we used to have and I know I treated you like shit. I want a chance to make up for it. In fact there is something I have been wanting you to have for a while now."

Rin met his gaze with her own and nodded as she moved the chair with her foot, Sesshomaru kneeled between her legs and held up a small box. "Rin, I wish for you to be my mate. I promise you There will be no more strange looks, name calling, or even rude remarks directed at you. I will take care of it Rin." Rin looked down at the box and gently took it and opened it only to see the pendant all male Taisho's had. It was to be given only to the one who was their mate.

"Sesshomaru…Is this…" Rin started, only to have him place his finger to her lips. He took the pendant and clasped it about her neck gently. Rin looked at the pendant and leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Yes Rin. It is the family pendant that every male is given to give their mate. You are mine and I am sorry it took me this long to discover it. I want to make it up to you." Rin smiled, since that night, she had been having dreams about her and Sesshomaru and wanted to be adventurous with him. Her dreams included his car, the sofa, counter, desk, especially the shower, the possibilities were endless as to how she could make him suffer.

She leaned forward and caught his lips with her own. She had the perfect pay back. She slowly undid his pants and slid her hand in to stroke his hardening arousal slowly, swallowing his groans of approval. She slowly worked him closer to his release and at the last second she pulled her hand away. She met his gaze, "You made me suffer for years with your torment. I will make you a deal, you manage to keep this erection for the rest of the party and maybe if you drop me off at home, I will let you in and we can finish our mating properly."

Sesshomaru nodded and fixed his pants, it was cruel but he knew he deserved the punishment. He was rotten to her. Just as she was about to leave, he pulled her back and pushed her against the wall. "I need to mark you Rin, so others will know you are mine." He sank his teeth into her neck, marking her as well as leaving his scent on her. He pulled back and took her hand leaving the room with her.

Kagura sneered when she saw him with Rin. "Looks like the whore made a bigger name for herself." She laughed, Kanna and Sara looked and laughed with her, Rin was a complete nobody and they all knew it. Sesshomaru's glare turned red as he growled at them.

"If any of you give one more rude remark, insult or anything else that will hurt her I will personally end all of you. Are we clear?" he snarled, they all nodded and he walked away with Rin following him. He opened the door and helped her in, before closing the door and then getting in on his side.

"I'm sorry Rin, they are all animals. Kagura is used to sleeping with the whole team and gets jealous easily." He said as his hand reached for hers, holding it tightly. "You want me to stay tonight, No sexual advances?" he asked her.

Rin was silent the whole way home. He walked her to the door and as he was about to leave, Rin grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, her lips meeting his. He pushed her against her door as his lips deepened the kiss, his fingers swiftly taking her keys and unlocking her door. He spun her around and shoved her against the door the moment they got inside, he ripped her jeans apart and lifted her legs up to wrap around his waist.

Rin moaned as he ground his arousal against her slowly. She swiftly moved her hands down to undo his pants as she freed his arousal. His hand slid her panties aside as he thrust into her wet heat, muffling her cry into his kiss. He held her up with one hand as his other hand leaned against the door as his hips moved faster, thrusting deeper into her body.

Rin's head fell back against the door as her cries escalated the more he increased his thrusts. She cried out his name as he groaned out hers. He panted softly as she lowered her legs to the floor. "Mayhap we should try this again in the kitchen." She said with a smile as she removed her shoes and panties, tossing them wherever.

Sesshomaru followed her into the kitchen as she climbed onto her table. He slowly pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside, her bra following that. He leaned down and kissed her lips slowly before moving his mouth downwards. Rin moaned softly as his lips caressed her breasts, her belly button, and down her legs. His hands slid up her thighs to spread them open for him, he slowly spread her heated petals apart as he gave her clit and gentle lick. Rin moaned louder as her hips arched upwards, Sesshomaru pulled her clit into his mouth as he sucked on it with increasing pressure. His fingers sliding in and out of her teasingly. Any normal time, Rin would have been embarrassed by the sounds that filled her kitchen, anyone passing by that could hear the sounds would automatically know what Rin was doing.

She covered her mouth as she tried to muffle the moans, Just as she was about to reach her release, he pulled back and slid up her body. He moved her hands and kissed her deeply as he surged into her body in one forceful thrust, swallowing her scream as her heat tightened around him in its release. Once her body gently released its grip, he pulled back only to thrust back in with increasing force.

He leaned above her, releasing her lips as her moans increased, her hands gripped his waist attempting to force him even deeper. He pulled her up and wrapped her legs around him as he carried her up the stairs to her room and dropped her gently on the bed. "Turn around Rin."

Rin slowly got onto her hands and knees, Sesshomaru propped a pillow below her stomach and gently pushed the top half of her body down, leaving her rear up in the air. He gently spread her once more and slid a finger into her heat. Rin whimpered softly, giving him all the confirmation he needed that she was comfortable, he lifted her hips slightly and thrust back into her, pinning her in place as he gripped her waist tightly.

He slowly moved back and gently thrust forward, driving her insane with his slow pace. She shoved her hips back, slamming him in to the hilt making him falter. His eyes bled red as he leaned down and sank his fangs into her neck, his inner youkai pinning her in place as he thrust harder, relishing in her cries of ecstasy.

Rin whimpered his name as her release flooded through her body, triggering his own release as he whined almost painfully shoving his hips against her, ensuring his seed took hold in her body. His eyes reverted back to the gold she loved as he moved next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Rin, I love you. You are my one and only mate, there will never be another." He whispered as she snuggled into him, laying her head on his chest. He barely heard her whispered response as he drifted off into his own sleep. _'I love you too Sesshomaru'_


	3. Utopia - Within Temptation

Rin stood in her room as she started packing her things. She had agreed that it was best to move in with Sesshomaru when he suggested it. She gently folded her clothes as she was trying not to wake Sesshomaru from his sleep. He stirred softly as his eyes opened. Rin smiled and sat next to him on the bed as she lazily slid her finger along his chest.

"Rin, sing to me. I love hearing your beautiful voice. It brings me peace like nothing else ever could. I want to hear you sing in the upcoming concert for your chorus class. I know that you take it." He said, Rin smiled again, she knew he had no idea that the song she was going to be singing was one she was planning on asking him to go up to the stage for.

She got dressed for school and waited for Sesshomaru as he dressed also. Grabbing his keys and their book bags he headed out the door, waiting for her by his car. Rin sat in the passenger seat as he slid in and drove them to school. Rin went to walk into the chorus room only to be stopped by him at the door, thousands of kids stared as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "See you after class Rin." He said before walking off to meet his friends.

She sent him a text knowing he had a free period. The music teacher was asking for him to make sure he knew the song. Sesshomaru walked into the class after it had ended to see Rin standing by the teacher, she waved him over and smiled when he took her hand and kissed it. "So Sesshy, There's this song I want us to do and I think you will understand when you hear the song." She explained, he smiled and nodded for her to continue.

Rin grabbed the sheets and handed him his set and waited as the teacher started playing the song, Rin started singing and was joined by him in later notes.

 **The burning desire**

 **To live and roam free**

 **It shines in the dark**

 **And it grows within me**

 **You're holding my hand but you don't understand**

 **So where am I going, you won't be in the end**

 **I'm dreaming in colors**

 **Of getting the chance**

 **Of dreaming of trying the perfect romance**

 **The search of the door, to open your mind**

 **In search of the cure of mankind**

 **Help us we're drowning**

 **So close up inside**

 **Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia**

 **Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are**

 **Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia**

 **How will the lights die down, telling us who we are**

 **I'm searching for answers, not given for free**

 **You're hurting inside, is there life within me**

 **You're holding my hand but you don't understand**

 **So you're taking the road all alone in the end**

 **I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there**

 **I'm dreaming the dream and I'll sing to share**

 **In search of the door to open your mind**

 **In search of the cure of mankind**

 **Help us we're drowning**

 **So close up inside**

 **Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia**

 **Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are**

 **Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia**

 **How will the lights die down, telling us who we are**

 **Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia**

 **Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are**

 **Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia**

 **And when the lights die down, telling us who we are**

 **Why does it rain**

As Rin held out her last note her eyes met Sesshomaru's and he knew instantly why she chose the song. He grew up with her and still didn't understand her in ways, he had no idea who she truly was anymore and in time spent with her, he found his Utopia, and he never knew it.

He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. Rin sighed softly and embraced him back as she held him tightly. He finally understood who he was and what his place in Rin's life was. He was finally ready to accept she was his mate. He pulled back and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry Rin. You were my mate this whole time and I never knew, and in the end I treated you like garbage. I'm sorry" She smiled and shook her head,

"No, you realized the truth in the end. That is all that matters. I could not ask for anything else. I want to go home, I have no other classes and I do not think you do either." She said as he took her hand and pulled her out the back door into the parking lot. After getting into his car he took off for his apartment, upon reaching it, he left the bags in the back seat and carried Rin up into his apartment.

The moment her feet touched the floor, he had her pressed against the wall, his lips seized hers in a fiery kiss that left her breathless. Her hands undid his pants swiftly as his own hands lifted her skirt long enough to rip her panties off and in the next instant they both cried out as he slid within her fully. Rin's breathless whimpers filling his ears with cries of more.

He lifted her up against the wall and pounded into her small body faster. She gripped his shoulders tightly, digging her nails in deep enough to draw blood as her cries escalated. He whined as he pulled back and turned her over, bending her down a bit as he thrust back into her. Rin cried out as she pressed her hands against the wall to steady herself, Sesshomaru's fangs sank into her neck holding her while his hands held her waist as he pounded into her harder.

Rin cried out as her body was hurtled into its first release of the night. Sesshomaru whined in her ear as his own release burst into her body. Rin turned around as he lifted her and set her on the counter, he whipped all the dishes and utensils onto the floor as he pressed her back onto the counter fully, his hands parting her thighs as his head disappeared between them. Rin's body arched upwards as his tongue rolled around her clit, before sucking it into his mouth. He slid his fingers into her heat slowly as his mouth worked her towards a release she so desperately wanted.

Sesshomaru flicked her clit with his tongue as she fell apart, screaming his name as he slid his way up her body. He pulled her body towards him as he slammed into her and continued rocking his hips fast repeatedly pounding into her as his grip on her thigh tightened. He growled in approval as her free leg wrapped around him forcing him deeper into her, he leaned down, releasing her leg as he met her lips in a passionate kiss that they both tried to dominate the other.

Sesshomaru growled a warning as she tried to overpower him, he met her gaze and pinned her down for harder thrusts, making her submit to his wishes. Rin turned her head, baring her neck in submission, he growled in approval and licked her neck as he moved his hips gently. He decided to reward her as he moved his hips in a circle, teasing her clit with each movement. She whimpered as her hips moved upwards against his, he whined as his body moved harder.

Rin cried out his name as her release flooded through her instantly making her grasp on to him tightly. He whined painfully as his release shot from his hardened arousal into his mate in a burst so intense that he moved his hips against her trying to ease it as she moved her hips against him gently, trying to sooth him.

He moved to the side as she curled into his side, he kissed her forehead and knew the real reason his father chose a human. Their emotions and loyalty were stronger than another dog demon's was. He would for44ever cherish Rin even if he had to fight other demons to keep her forever by his side. He glanced at the clock and realized there would be time enough to worry, it was time for sleep. Once he covered them, he drifted off into sleep as well.


	4. Straight Through The Heart - BSB

It was finally the weekend for Rin. She was eager to go to the club with Kagome and Sango, however, each of them had their own boyfriends, Sesshomaru was not there to take her or go with her. She found herself somehow dragged to the club and sat alone at the table as her friends danced with their guys, making her think of Sesshomaru. Her phone went off, she grabbed it and opened it seeing a text from Sesshomaru.

 **Where are you?**

Rin smiled and quickly texted back before shutting her phone and waiting. _"At the club, waiting for you to save me from the loneliness"_

About half an hour later, Sesshomaru pulled up a chair next to her, kissing her deeply. "I missed you. Sorry I am late, I was trying to rush to get back to you." He said as his hand cupped her cheek. Rin smiled and took his hand.

"You are here now, that is all that matters." Rin grasped his hand as he led her to the dance floor where her friends were. He slid his arms protectively around her waist just as her favorite song came on. He pulled her closer as the other guys' stares all landed on Rin.

 **Oh oh oh  
In the heart  
Of the night  
When it's dark  
In the lights  
I heard the loudest noise  
A gunshot on the floor  
Oh oh**

 **I looked down  
And my shirt's turning red  
I'm spinning around  
Felt her lips on my neck  
And her voice  
In my ear  
Like I missed you  
Want you tonight**

 **Straight through my heart  
A single bullet got me  
I can't stop the bleeding  
Oh oh  
Straight through my heart  
She aimed and she shot me  
I just can't believe it  
Oh oh  
No I can't resist  
And I can't be hit  
I just can't escape this love  
Straight through my heart  
(Soldier down) my heart  
(Soldier down) my heart**

 **Thought I moved  
More than on  
Thought I could  
Fool her charm  
I really wanna go  
But I can't leave her alone  
Oh oh**

 **Hear the sound  
Of a love so loud  
I just can't  
I just can't  
Ignore this feeling  
Said she missed me  
And she wants me  
Wants me tonight**

 **Straight through my heart  
A single bullet got me  
I can't stop the bleeding  
Oh oh  
Straight through my heart  
She aimed and she shot me  
I just can't believe it  
Oh oh  
No I can't resist  
And I can't be hit  
I just can't escape this love  
Straight through my heart  
(Soldier down) my heart  
(Soldier down) my heart**

 **In the heart** **  
** **Of the night** **  
** **When it's dark** **  
** **In the lights** **  
** **I heard the loudest voice** **  
** **A gunshot on the floor** **  
** **Oh oh** ****

 **Straight through my heart  
A single bullet got me  
I can't stop the bleeding  
Oh oh  
Straight through my heart  
She aimed and she shot me  
I just can't believe it  
Oh oh  
No I can't resist  
And I can't be hit  
I just can't escape this love  
Straight through my heart  
(Soldier down) my heart  
(Soldier down) my heart**

 **Straight through my heart** **  
** **(Soldier down) my heart** **  
** **(Soldier down) my heart** **  
** **My heart, my heart, my heart** **  
** **Straight through my heart** **  
** **(Soldier down) my heart** **  
** **(Soldier down) my heart** **  
** **Oh oh** **  
**

Rin danced with Sesshomaru as her own arms wound around him tightly, still unwilling to believe it was him that was there with her. Sesshomaru seemed to know something was up as his arms tightened slightly, Rin resting her head on his chest. He leaned down and kissed her temple as he twirled her much like he used to when they were younger.

As the song ended, Rin stayed holding on to him as he slowly pulled back and whispered in her ear, Rin smiled and rushed to grab her jacket. He had just promised her a nice quiet dinner and a normal date to a movie, not a date that wound up like usual. She returned with her jacket and told Kagome she was leaving with Sesshomaru. With a smile, the two left the club to enjoy their date.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I am exhausted and I promise to make a longer chapter as soon as possible.


	5. Pent Up - HEAVY LEMON

Rin melded into Sesshomaru as he had her pinned against her door. She had been teasing him mercilessly all the while he was driving home. She just could not keep her hands off of him, Sesshomaru slid his hands up under her shirt, gripping her slim waist as she struggled to get his own shirt off. Finally pulling it off, she slid her fingertips all along his chest down to his pants as she undid them slowly, her gaze never leaving his as he pulled hers down also. The moment his pants hit the floor, he lifted one of her legs and sliced her panties off lifting her and sliding into her in one solid movement.

Her soft pants filled his ears as she took his harder thrusts with ease. Memories raced through her mind as she remembered how he had secretly slid his fingers back and forth along her heat at the club as they danced, then again as he played with her in the car. Sesshomaru growled slightly as her arousal spiked in scent, making him drive harder into her, marking her as his. Rin knew her place in his life, she was his mate, his other half, as he was hers. She dug her nails into his shoulder as her moans spurred him harder.

His inner beast was demanding he please his mate like never before. He intended to, just as Rin was about to reach her peak, Sesshomaru released her leg and withdrew from her, he pulled her to the kitchen and whipped everything off of it as he forced her back onto the table. He slid his hands along her thighs and pulled her body towards him as his head descended between her thighs. Rin moaned as his tongue lightly played over her heated core, her fingers ran through his hair. He growled softly, making Rin tremble at the sense of vibrations traveling through her body, her head hitting the table as her body gave up to the pleasure she felt.

Sesshomaru stood and pulled her to him completely, kissing her swiftly before forcing her to turn around and bending her over the table. He lifted her leg and sheathed himself within her once more, Rin cried out as she leaned her head down in submission to her Alpha. Sesshomaru growled in approval as he nipped her neck before gently biting it to hold her in place as he thrust harder into her. Rin whimpered as the pleasure spiked in her body like she had never felt before. Her hands spread along the table as her release slammed through her like a wave, Sesshomaru pounded into her with a few thrusts before his own hips stilled against hers as he whined in his release.

Rin slowly lowered her leg and turned to face him, kissing him softly, she took his hand and led him up to their bedroom, she pushed him gently into the bed and climbed on top of him and pulled her top off. She unclasped her bra and tossed it over her shoulder, moaning softly as his hands played with her nipples in a gentle massage. Rin lifted her hips and slowly slid onto Sesshomaru, he hissed softly as he was still sensitive so close to his previous release, he gripped her waist as he lifted her and lowered her onto him in a slow steady pace.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly as her hips gently rocked back and forth, swallowing each other's sighs as a release so powerful it left them breathless ripped through their bodies, Rin arching above him while he groaned, holding her tightly at her waist. She leaned down on him as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead softly. "I love you Rin." He whispered, she smiled and whispered half sleeping. He heard her reply none the less. It was the phrase he fell asleep to after pulling blankets onto them. 'I love you sesshy'


	6. Crystallize - Lindsey Stirling

Rin stared at the letter as Sesshomaru slept peacefully. She had sent in her application for dance school knowing it was right next door to his college, they could easily get an apartment together and go from there. She read the letter again and smiled as she read about her acceptance to the school. Feudal Dance was a hard school to get into, it was a school that only the best were allowed in, she just had to work on her routine for demonstration. She folded the letter back up and set it on the table next to her bed as she got up and dressed in her regular dancing outfit. She grabbed her cd and slowly left the room to head down the stairs into her dancing room, she shut the door behind her and put the disc into the stereo. She turned it up so that she could hear it.

She slowly swung her arms over her head gracefully as the song started, her feet falling into perfect rhythm as the beat picked up, soon she felt herself twirling and throwing herself into the required jumps required for the routine, she started spinning slowly as her feet never missed its rhythm. Sesshomaru slid the door open quietly and stepped in, closing the door softly. He watched her dance as if she were born to dance.

She slowly came to a stop as her arms folded in front of her, lowering gracefully into a deep curtsy that was almost impossible for anyone to do. She looked up and met his gaze, smiling she stood and turned off the cd and ran into his arms for a hug. "I take it then you saw my letter of acceptance?" she asked. Sesshomaru smirked and nodded. "I was thinking we could get an apartment as your college is next door."

He tipped her face up and kissed her gently. "If that is what you wish Rin, then we will get an apartment together." She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him deeply. "I take it this pleases you Rin? I should have thought of this sooner, I could have saved myself a lot of trouble." He chuckled.

Rin smiled "You could have, but that's ok. I had a place picked out, it's more of a house, but it is the same price as an apartment is." She grabbed the magazine and showed him the circled one, Sesshomaru read the description and smiled. "It's a beautiful log cabin home, has everything needed, a kitchen, bedroom, parlor, and even an in-ground pool in a separate compartment of the house. And in back there is space for a horse Sesshomaru." He chuckled at her happiness, she was so adorable when she was all bubbly.

"I'll take care of it today Rin. We can begin moving in as soon as possible. You go ahead and get to your audition and leave me to pack everything up." He stated, watching as she turned around, with a slight smack on her butt she giggled and ran up the stairs to get ready. Sesshomaru quickly made the call when he heard the shower turn on. Taking care of the arrangements quickly, he tossed his phone on the table and ran up the stairs as he pulled his shirt off. Tossing it on the floor he quickly pulled off the remaining clothes and entered the bathroom quietly.

He slipped into the shower behind Rin and slid his hands along her thighs as he nuzzled her neck. Rin moaned softly as she parted her thighs for his wandering hand. He slid his hand between her thighs and lightly caressed her growing heat. She moaned as she moved her hips, riding his hand and grinding into him. He growled as he felt her heat constrict around his finger as it slid within her heat. He spun her around, lifted her leg and slid within her easily, swallowing her cry in a harsh kiss as his hips never ceased their hard thrusts.

Rin slid her hands along his shoulders as she moaned into his kiss, sliding her leg around his waist to force him deeper into her body. Sesshomaru growled into her mouth as he moved harder, shoving her into the wall with each thrust in. He lifted her other leg and slid it around his waist also as he gripped under her thighs, holding her against the wall for his harder movements.

Rin leaned her head back, whimpering as the pleasure spiraled within her, her release close. Her body arched, her hips stilled as her release slammed through her body making her cry out his name. Sesshomaru bit her neck as he thrust harder into her, his own hips stilling after a few thrusts, spilling everything he had within her. Rin panted softly as she slid her hands along his chest, Sesshomaru gently put her down as he began to run the soapy cloth along her body. Detaching the shower head, he rinsed her body off, Rin's gaze narrowing in on his smirk.

"Sesshomaru what are you thinking?" She gasped and gripped onto his shoulders as he had the shower head between her thighs, the water bursting onto her heat. Each time she tried to get closer to the water, he pulled back, Rin whimpered in his language, making him smile in approval. "You learned the Inu language well Rin. I shall reward you for your behavior" He dropped the shower head and spun her around shoving her against the wall as he held one of her legs up, opening her for him as he slammed within her body. Rin leaned her head against the wall in submission to her Alpha, Sesshomaru growled in approval at her submission. "Good Rin" He leaned down and bit her neck, holding her in place as he slammed within her again and again, making Rin choke on her whimpers.

He pounded into her harder each time, making her almost cry in pain yet it felt so right for her to be able to take him at his most powerful. She shoved him backwards, making him slip from her. Sesshomaru growled at having been interrupted as Rin grabbed her towel and ran into the bedroom. Sesshomaru followed her and the moment he did, she threw him back onto the bed, climbing on him and riding him hard as his hands gripped her waist tightly.

Rin moaned as his thumb landed on her clit, rubbing it in circles as she rode him harder. Sesshomaru growled as he flipped them over and spun her so she was on her hands and knees before slamming into her again. Rin gripped the sheets tightly as he continuously pounded into her body, giving it what she so desperately needed. She whimpered as her heat tightened around him, her hips stilling as her release coursed through her for the second time. Sesshomaru stilled his own hips as his release burst into her, whimpering painfully. He collapsed onto the bed next to her, she smiled as she went back to the shower and re – washed. She came out in a towel as she pulled out some clothes for her audition.

Sesshomaru watched her dress, smiling to himself. Rin may be with other guys at her dance school, but she would forever belong to Him, as he will forever belong to her. She finished dressing and leaned down, kissing him quickly before grabbing her keys and heading out. She started her car and drove to the dance school. Sesshomaru waited for a few hours before finally hearing the door unlock and seeing Rin's smiling face enter.

"I DID IT, I GOT IN!" she stated jumping up and down in excitement. Sesshomaru grabbed her and hugged her tightly. He kissed her deeply and told her he was proud of her and he loved her. "This has never happened before, usually when I get close I mess up."

"I think we should celebrate. Get dressed in a nice dress Riin because I am taking you out to dinner for celebration." Sesshomaru said as he left to dress also.

A/N: Where will he take her out? What is in store for her after the dinner? Will try to work on next chapter asap.


End file.
